


Twenty Seven

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Law has feels, he needs a hug, too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law celebrates a birthday he never expected to see.





	Twenty Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a rewrite of a fandomweekly story.

Twenty seven. 

Law was twenty seven now. The crew had spent the day throwing him a party, and he had to admit, it was good. Fourteen years with the core of his crew, and they had been the loudest in their birthday congratulations. 

The day had been fun, and he probably smiled more today than he had in a while. It was good to be with them.

Twenty seven. 

Finally alone, Law found himself leaning back against the door, hand pressing against his chest. His fingers curled against the fabric, centered over the smiling face at the center of the tattoo. Twenty seven years old. He was....

A year older than Cora-san. 

Fourteen years ago, Law had expected to die. He had been ready for it. Then Cora-san happened. Cora-san found a way for him to live, found a way to make Law want to live. He had made all sorts of mess of it, but he had done it. Law was alive. Alive fourteen years longer than his wildest guess as a child.

Actually, even a year ago, he never expected to see it. Law half expected to die facing Doflamingo, but he had been willing to do so if it took the other man down. Still, it was a shock to finally celebrate his birthday.

Twenty seven. It was unbelievable. 

Fourteen years since Cora-san had died so that Law could live. 

Now Law was twenty seven. A year more than Cora-san ever had the chance to see. 

Fingers pressing harder against the tattoo on his chest, Law let himself slide down the door. His shoulders shook slightly as his other hand came up to cover his mouth. Came up to muffle the sobs as he started to cry. It hurt.

He had outlived Cora-san in all the way he could, and it hurt all the more for it. Cora-san should have lived, but he hadn’t. 

So Law was going to have to do it for him.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t still mourn for the important moments that Cora-san missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have made myself cry a bit. >.> Added this to my Rosi ficlet collection because Cora-san is the focus of Law's thoughts.


End file.
